Star wars seed
by michelous
Summary: during a warp drive test fem kira ends up alone in the star war universe before the luke meets his destiny follow luke and kira as they save the galaxy gender bender kira violence lemon maybe later different story with love between jedi in training up for adoption but might come back
1. Chapter 1

**Star wars seed part 1 the 2 hopes**

 **This is my first star wars story I decided to cross this with gundam seed with fem kira paired with Luke set after seed destiny and between rogue 1 and new hope kira shows up. Kira will gain use of normal force powers but seed mode her powers will hit force unleashed star killer levels. Kira will use a new gundam called impulse freedom which is a more powerful version of impulse with the split-up features standard impulse had.**

 **Chapter 1 fates line up**

 **Kira pov**

We where simply testing a new ship, one that could travel faster and further than any other a ship that make holes in space to reach the other side of the galaxy and beyond in moments but I never thought it would reach a galaxy far far away and long long ago. The first test of the wormhole drive was a failure and the 2nd test took the ship farther than we dreamed but during some kind of space battle between 2 forces using ships the size of which we never thought could happen. Our ship winding up between the 2 forces took a direct hit. I was the only person lucky enough to survive my self and 2 gundams my impulse freedom and justice destiny. I took the impulse freedom for myself and ejected the other gundam onto the planet below the scans showed it could sustain life barely, the air was fine but the desert landscape would make life hard and the 2 suns would make life harder to adjust.

The landing was rough enough to make a crater and make my gundam unable to be fully assembled only the core unit worked and the place I landed was an old genetics lab, much like the one I was born in but the language in could understand bits and pieces of. From what u would make out and figure out from the tolls a woman was impregnated here with this system's version of coordinator, the notes hinted at the experiments were meant for extending life through something called the force. Lucky for me the machines for testing were still sanitary so I could test myself for the force as it was called; the tests showed I was capable of learning how to use the force due to my high midi-chlorian level whatever that meant but there were no notes on how I could teach myself how to tap this "force'. After a little more research I found a name for the person in charge of the lab someone named Hego Damask II in some notes and in others were Darth Plagueis. Seeing the entire lab contained I decided to salvage what I could and destroy the rest.

My next stop was a port city called _Mos Eisley, in the city I made my first bit of money by selling the unneeded parts to the most reasonable seller I could find. The major thing that assaulted my vision was so many inhuman sentient races. I traded a piece of my gundam's phase shift armor to some one in an officer's uniform for the amount of money for my own shop he said "the money was worth it for the chance of promotion." I wondered how he could use it and feared how long it would take him to reverse engineer the armor without a good power source it couldn't last long was my best hope. The shop I bought was a mech repair shop I could fix most thing but it took me a while to figure out how to figure out how to repair semi-sentient robots known as droids but after not to long I figured those out as well and after 3 months of working in my shop I ran into a smuggler known as Han Solo._

 _The man was a smuggler that liked to brag but had a good heart when he was properly motivated. The biggest sign of this was his co-pilot and friend a dog faced furry alien known as wookie named Chewbacca or Chewie as he liked to be called the reason they were friends was due to Han refusing to kill the wookie male thus gaining his protection for life and if Chewie lived long enough even to Han's children and grandchildren. From what little I could get out of Han and getting that much required lots of alcohol Han gave up a career for this and might even be a fugitive in some sectors. I also through less convincing I figured out the governing structure of this galaxy, it was a republic was at war when he was long but then was reorganized 19 years ago into an empire but 4 years ago the opposition really got going this opposing group called itself the rebellion and the 3_ _rd_ _power in this galaxy was the outlaws. My goal as soon I as could was to find a way to join this rebellion and free the galaxy from the empire if no when I could find some way to join, then one day I met 2 people who would change that my destiny._

 _ **Luke pov**_

 __ _After my aunt and uncle died I had a new goal find a way to deliver the plan to the rebel base on_ Alderaan but first we had to find someone to get us there. While I was waiting in the cantina I was saved from 2 very angry patrons by a girl about my age with reflexes like crazy, she shot my attacker before obi-wan could laser sword to due the same he had it ignited but didn't use it. The girl said "how do you get beam swords so small." Obi-wan replied "1st girl it isn't called a beam sword it is called a light saber and 2nd how did you react so fast did somebody train you do that." The girl's reply was "my name is Kira Yamato what is yours once we exchange names and once we are on board we can talk more." obi-wan then said "very well my name is obi-wan Kenobi and this is Luke Skywalker you must be Han's mechanic," before he could say more a man came into the cantina and said "Kira why are you causing trouble, get them and their droids going storm troopers are looking for them." Kira then said "I wasn't causing trouble I was helping our clients." The next thing we had to do was make it to Han's ship fast and get in and the droids loaded while being shot at but managed to get in and take off with minor injuries. When I had a good look at the girl she had a very nice body with at least c-cup breasts she had a skin tight bodysuit on that showed all her curves

Inside the ship the first stop we made was the small medical area in where Kira extracted blood from Obi-wan and I to check for infects as she said. But after Obi-wan saw the device he asked kira "where did you get that Ms Yamato?" Kira said "I found it near where I landed on this world," before Kira could say more her machine beeped and she went over to it and said "so both of you are able to use the force well and Luke is 50% match to subject 6, in my terms subject 6 was a coordinator or something very close to a coordinator inserted into human female womb 46 years ago. The person that was in charge of the lab Darth Plagueis left this lab after placing 45 fertilized eggs into 44 female humans he captured 46 years ago and either left the experiment before any results, abandoned the experiment after the first few subjects were failures or was killed before he could check back on the experiments. From what his notes said the experiments were meant to help extend the life of someone it wasn't clear whose life Darth Plagueis wanted to extend and it would be done by producing human children with very high midi-chlorian levels. Your levels are acceptable level Mr. Kenobi and Mr. Skywalker's are almost as high as your parent subject 6 and when I tested mine the level was even higher than subject 6 by a tiny margin." Before Kira could say any more Obi-wan took away and said could we finish this in private Ms. Yamato then took her away. From what I could tell Kira was saying my father was some kind of experiment before birth I wasn't sure what any of the other parts meant but it told me something else about my father.

 **Kira pov**

Obi-wan brought me to another area and asked "why did you have to tell all that to Luke you are going to fill him with more doubt than his father I don't need him to have any more of that it made his father go to the dark side." The old man said the last part while crying. I said "It is okay Mr. Kenobi if you tell me I promise not to tell Luke anything you tell me just let it out." He then said "I never knew why Anakin was born but from you told me it sounds like a sith lord made him that way and it sounds like may have made others we never found that way as well. You said there were 44 different women any names for the women?" I replied with "no the owner of the lab never asked names this Sith lord's notes said he rented slave women for comfort from slave owners all over this planet and when even the slavers on this world got wise he obtained a few others from other worlds in this system he never asked for names of the women just left them and planned to check on them after the babies were all born but it seems like I said he left after number 3 didn't turn out well or something. I had to hack into even the lock to get in it seems he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing but wasn't didn't think to rig anything with explosives. What was Luke's father like?"

Obi-wan then said "he was a good child when I first met him but an event before the clones wars changed him I think it was the death of his mother and that fact he didn't want to lose things. I was taught t never be attached to anything but my fellow Jedi but I was started when I was very young younger even than Anakin was they prepared us better, but the sith lord ruling this galaxy never wanted me that much never tried to taint me. I hope he wasn't tainted Anakin's brothers and sister as well." I said in a comforting manner "I understand you I was in 2 wars before I was 18 I had to kill friends and lovers and see other friends die I am not sure if my family is still alive. It wasn't clear in the notes I found before I ran out of food who the egg and sperm donors were and if anything else was done before Plagueis implanted them. So it could have been many factors that lead him to darkness besides just this evil emperor we don't know so don't blame yourself. From what I can tell you had to hurt or Anakin and think you killed him right." Obi-wan with tear in his eyes unable to talk nodded yes. Before any thing else could be said Han in and said Kira I need some help.

 **End of chapter**

 **The next chapter should cover the death star and finding Leah to cover episode 4 I think I should need 3-4 more chapters I won't be just like the a new hope and for the 2** **nd** **arc I like I will include material from the new marvel comics run and empire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star wars seed chapter 2 training, reclamation and revelation**

 **This will go into Jedi training Obi wan will teach both kira and Luke Jedi skills**

 **I will also go into the fact kira is a much faster learner than Luke due her coordinator nature. Some of the training will go into relationship building. I will also go into kira's hacking abilities as well as more on the origins of coordinators and Vader and kira. I am thinking episode 4 content will be 4 chapters total then elements from the current post new hope pre-empire strikes back comic book run**

 **Kira pov**

The trip from Tatooine to Alderaan was 3 days and in that time obi wan and Luke trained I watched, figured out what do but the old man more or less refused to train me himself. It was something about Jedi masters can only take on apprentice. The thing was my basic coordinator learning allowed me to figure out and even show Luke what he was missing. By the 3rd day obi wan figured it would be easier to teach the both of us, Luke and I took turns mastering deflecting laser fire with a the light saber I got it down first after an hour Luke did the same. Looking at the light saber I wondered how Jedi managed to beam sabers so small neither side or orb managed to do the same but I guess there was never a need when you could build mobile suits.

I wondered what everyone would say when I could manage to either make a machine to completely assemble my gundam. I think I could make due with a few catapults for fighters. I could never get those on Tatooine but I might be able to manage something when I meet up with the rebels. When I went over the storage crystals the man had in his lab I figured out the origins of humans in this galaxy and the origins of coordinators. For coordinators it turns out this dark lord had a research assistant and that assistant used was lost in the 100 years wormhole. Humans in this galaxy would all come from earth every 100 years they would be picked up from earth and brought as slaves. The last slave cycle was 300 years ago when humans figured out what was going on. I just got lost in the recent cycle and might not be able to come back until the next one in 100 years. So I would have to help the rebels and live that long to see them again. I hope father wrote long life into my DNA with everything else.

 **Luke pov**

I was both jealous of and happy I had Kira; she was such a fast learner it made things easier after obi wan saw she showing me what I missed. It didn't hurt she had a rocking body; she would always say it came down to her DNA, like she was designed from birth that way. She said she was a coordinator and I was a 2nd generation coordinator I wasn't sure what that meant but she said I should be able to learn a little faster with focus, but every part of her was designed she had no fat on her because she was designed that way, she was so smart and learned fast for the same reason every part of her was design she almost seemed to hate the part of herself that was altered. She talked about the fact she had to born from a tube and her sister got to be born from her mother. She also said her father was the bastard that did that to her, he made her the very best.

Kira almost liked Studying and practicing or just doing something to keep her mind off of her worries. The 1 time I saw her sleeping I heard her talking about people like she was having bad dreams. This was more apparent when I asked Han; he would say the girl would scream in her sleep, she was like veterans of the clone wars. I taught she might have fought in war on a planet that had yet to align with the empire. She didn't talk about her origins and all I could get from Han was before they met up she would repair ships and droids at the port. Kira was just there 1 day and at that port if you had enough money and paid your taxes nobody asked questions. Everyone would just assume you want to avoid the rebels or the empire on outer rim planets. It was a possibility Kira might have been an experiment by the cloners but Han said she wasn't they never would make a female that strong and that troubled.

Shortly after Kira, Obi wan and I finished light saber training we all seemed to feel something bad. I couldn't tell but obi wan said "it was like over a billion lives were snuffed out in a second." Kira's reaction was stronger that obi wan she cried and said "how could they how could such an awful weapon exist?" then her face changed to rage and she said "it was him the man covered in hate." Those words shocked Obi wan in more ways than 1 he said "Kira you are strong in the force indeed. Can you tell me anything about this man you feel?" Kira said "no all I can feel from the source after all those people died was a man covered in hatred and darkness." Obi wan said "so there is another dark lord." Then he went silent

In a hour he reached Alderaan to find nothing but an asteroid field and after a little searching he found the biggest space station I had ever seen, it was at least the size of a small moon and it was used to destroy the planet it had the weapons to subjugate this entire galaxy. It wasn't long before the station used a tractor beam to bring us on it and the only way to hide in the smuggling bay of the falcon Han said it was there to hide stuff he didn't want any body to find. When the troopers came in there were 3 kira was lucky one of the troopers was female, I heard that it was very rare for females to become troopers. This trooper wasn't as gifted as Kira in the bust but she was lucky she to not have to stuff her large bust into a male uniform. To my dismay the trooper I got mine from a guy taller than me I hoped nobody would notice. The helmet explained why storm troopers couldn't hit the brood side of building the eye holes were all wrong. Han, Kira and I went to find the princess, Obi wan went for the tractor beam and the droids went to a control panel, before we left the droids Kira put into r2dr a faster system, she said it could save us in time of need.

The group of Han, Kira and I left with the wookie handcuff to disguise him as a prisoner to save the princess that on the hologram r2d2 projected.

 **Obi wan pov**

Just about everything about Kira gave me something to worry about and those holocrons told me of everything this Darth plagues did and that he might become something else again in the future, This information also told me that the reformation of the old Sith empire was long coming, but the dark lord before the emperor didn't either didn't care or had bigger plans. Other holocrons hinted that the dark lord was working on techniques to extract force energy from a living person making that person seem like they didn't have to the will to live extending their own life in the process. That fact told me Padme was killed rather than just died of a broken heart. Anakin's betrayal didn't help things, but my friends and one time trainee might have had his life influenced as well by both the force and someone that could guide it to path. Yoda said someone was clouding his vision at the time.

I thanked Yoda for that last bit of training he gave me, if my former friend and student is alive he might be ever nastier than grievous and the person that truly helped me defeat the cyborg general was the damage mace gave him in their fight. I also knew I trained but wasn't as young as I used to be no longer strong enough to fight a cyborg sith lord that had most likely mastered the dark side. The rumors I heard of Vader told me he no longer had the mercy my friend did killing his own former trainee told me that. I was happy for that training because I would be seeing qui-gon very soon. I only hope Kira can help Luke control himself and Luke can help ease Kira's pain and loss, it seems the 2 are perfect for each other kira stoic and patient and Luke emotional and kind. It didn't take me long to discover strong minds weren't a trait desired in storm troopers due to me being able to convince every one in the way I wasn't really there and I made to the tractor beam generator pretty fast and 'disabled' it very fast with my light saber. It took me longer to figure out how to shut it off than I liked me kind of wished I would have learned for about machines from Anakin.

 **Kira pov**

Being this close to Chewie I learned that he forgot to wash himself well. Wookie speak was fairly easy to figure out and could be learned with relative ease. In my short time with Hans and the wookie I could figure out almost half of what he said. This galaxy had a language that could almost be called English known as basic; it was likely earth's English was derived from this language. The dialects of basic were derived from alien races that couldn't speak the perfect coruscant version making it easier to say.

It didn't take long for our group to make it to the holding cells and find the princess. From what I could tell if was a princess of the planet Alderaan which wasn't there making me more of a princess that she was at this point but since I couldn't tell anyone were I was from it made the 2 of us even. Luke and l found her because she was more connected to the force than any body in the prison cells at least the light side. Han nearly used his stolen blaster till I used my multi tool to open the cell and get the princess out. I could tell from a few traits that this princess might very well be related in some way to Luke but how I couldn't be sure.

As soon as Luke looked inside the cell Han wanted to blast it open I said in my headset "c3p0 is r2d2 linked to the main computer?" In his shrill voice and formal accent he said "yes r2d2 is linked." I then said "r2 give me control." I used the software in installed in the r2 unit to take control of the death star systems. The first thing I did was open all of the cells. I then took off my helmet and told everyone but the princess "you are free run all the doors are open anything you can do will help the rebellion." I then told the princess "Leah they will cause a distraction while we escape the route is clear or at least it will be."

The princess then said "how are you doing all of this?" I replied to her "I used our r2 unit to take over this station's system." The princess then said "can you blow it up then?" I came back and said "no I cant I tried but there isn't a self destruct but I can slow it down."

It didn't take our group long to make it back to falcon to see a man in an all black suit fighting Obi-wan with their light sabers. The fight was going ok and first but Obi-wan was losing strength and the man in black was gaining it. The man in black had a red saber and the Jedi master with blue saber. The 2 clashed a few times but the old Jedi couldn't last and the moment the old man was winded the man in black slash through him with the red light saber. When the blade hit obi-wan's body vanished into the force. I heard obi-wan say to me in my mind "don't let Vader get my saber say something to him to stop him and leave."

Seeing our mentor's death filled me with rage so much that I felt myself enter seed mode, but now seed mode made my force abilities stronger. I made a leap to Vader and said "ask your master about Darth plageus, you had no father because you weren't meant to have 1, you were created." Those words stunned the dark lord long enough for us to escape of the death star and my sabotage should slow it down enough for the falcon to make it to the rebel base and get the impulse freedom assembly or launch system activated to take down the station.

After a few hours we made it to the rebel base on Yavin 4, Han stayed long enough to for me to collect the parts in need for my gundam and collect the reward. I then had a chance to talk to the princess.

Leah asked me "who are you and why did you help?" I then told her "my name is Kira Yamato, former commander of the archangel. You never heard of the ship because it was destroyed by the empire as soon I we made in to this galaxy, I was the only survivor." The princess said "how did you get here and why did you help the rebellion?" I then told her "I don't like bullies that oppress the weak or throw human lives away and the empire does both. This galaxy needs peace without an iron fist holding it tight." She then said to me "how are you a Jedi then?" I told her "I am not a Jedi yet more of a trainee. But I do have military training and a weapon that can help as long as your people help me put the all of the pieces together." The princes then said "since you helped so much the rebellion will help you in turn. I will give you as much help as we can provide."

 **The next chapter is the last of a new hope that should be in 2 weeks. But next week is a chapter of bleach love-ru with 2 characters introduced coming chapter**

 **Schedule of updates is**

 **Week of 10/4/15 bleach love ru**

 **Week of 10/12/15 star wars seed**

 **Week of 10/18/15 Fate emblem white princess**

 **Week of 10/25/15Sage of Britannia**

 **There also might be mini chapters of other stuff as well**


	3. Chapter 3 and poll push

**Star wars seed chapter 3 1 door closes more doors open**

 **This will be the conclusion to the new hope storyline of this story the next storyline will be a mix of new marvel comics storyline that takes place between new hope and empire strikes back. Don't worry about kira being overpowered I plan to deal with that at the end of the chapter**

 **Kira pov**

Not long after landing at the rebel base, I manage wrangle some mechanics and engineers help build the system to launch the parts to assemble my gundam in mid flight. Unfortunately it was going to take longer to build than I thought. The system was pretty complex more than most people in this galaxy were used to and it might not be done by the time the death star arrived. I decided to train some with Luke while we waited for it to arrive.

 **Luke pov**

I realized Ben barely trained either Kira or I the only training he gave us was some sensory training and some light saber. The stories Uncle Owen and Aunt baru said about my father was he was able to defeat an entire camp of sand people and I wasn't sure the training Ben gave would let us come any were close to that. After the rebels extracted the data on the death star from R2D2, the commander went over the plans with all of the pilots sadly Kira said she couldn't make the meeting due to the preparations of her launch unit she said it could turn the battle as soon as it was ready. I had no idea what she meant or how it could change the battle.

In the hanger I met Han leaving and tried to convince him to join us in the fight be he said he had to deal with Jabba, I knew of the Gangster's ruthlessness and let him leave. In the hanger waiting for the battle I readied my X-wing fighter, with R2 as the astromech droid and caught up with some old friends. Before taking off I checked on Kira and she said her it wasn't ready but soon would be I only hoped it would be ready in before the death star could get a good shot in.

We fought both tower guns and tie fighters at but the battle got even worse when I felt an unmistakable dark feeling of Vader in 1 of the ties. I could feel Obi-wan guiding me through the fight. Vader picked off the A-wings and many of my friends still in x-wings it was only wedge and I left then I heard Kira's voice of the communicator saying "Impulse freedom ready to launch." Before entering the trench I say Kira's fighter combining with other parts to take a human shape. It looked like a giant battle droid with lots of fire power. I saw the unit as an angel of death on our side. I then heard of Kira's voice saying "what do you think of it, it is called Gundam Impulse Freedom and guess who came back to help." I then heard Han saying "we came back to help buddy, it was more Kira convinced me to stay close to see what the parts I have been carrying made and wow."

 **Leia pov**

I wait right after the death star was spotted in the launch bay for Kira to finish the launch unit for special unit. From what I could tell it seemed to be 3 fighters maybe she could control all 3 at one time. She them grabbed single hair from my head and said "I have 5 minutes for programming to set in so I decides to compare something." Then she ran over to a machine she installed in the lab and put another hair that had to be from someone else. Then she said "if we live threw this we find something that will change your life forever."

Her consol then beeped and she said "it's ready." Kira then called someone over a communicator "Mr. Smuggler if you want to see what my secret machine come back and watch." I then heard Han's voice coming back from the communicator "it is ready this I gotta see, make sure I don't get shot down." I then asked Kira "1st why did you take my hair and 2nd how did you know Han didn't make it that far?" kira said "the 1st will take like 20 minutes to process and the 2nd was Han was curious of my secret weapon for months I knew if he knew I was going to complete it he would watch." Kira then got into the 1 of the segments that looked I fairly slimmed down a-wing but had not weapons or spot for an astromech droid.

Kira then flew out in the fighter then said over the communicator "princess please hit the red 5 seconds from now then hit the blue 4 seconds after that." I said yes over the communicator then did as the brunette said. I saw the 3 units combine into a single giant space battle droid with wings made of guns. The tie fighters tried to fire at the robot and just bounced off. The robot seemed like a literal angel of death. I wondered if the space angels looked the same as this.

 **Kira pov**

All of the rebels and imperils seemed to watch in aw at my gundam then I assume their faces changed to horror when my gundam took out all the turrets near the trench and crippled all of the tie fighters. Then I heard Han over the communicator say "wow I never expected something like that and it can deflect beams." I then said to Han it is called phase shift armor." Then I shoot the slightly different tie fighter sending it flying in an unknown direction and I said to Luke over the communicator "take the shot fly boy."

 **Luke pov**

After seeing the fire power of Kira's Robot she called a gundam took out all the turrets and tie fighters I heard her say "take the shoot fly boy" followed by a kissing sound. Then I heard Ben's voice in my heard saying "use the force Luke." It made me remember shooting all those whomp rats on my speeder with a gun then the fighter I bought using the money from the rats. I never needed a guidance system to hit them it also felt like something out side of me was helping me make all of those shots. I then knew what he meant if I relied on my guidance system I would miss but the force would guide my shoot in and flew out with the other remaining fighters and watched the death star explode and saw Vader's tie huddling threw space to where I didn't know.

When we landed back at the based Kira ran Jumped from her Gundam and ran to the hanger signaling for me to follow. The both of us ran into the lab area with Leia running behind us. The 3 of us stopped at the lab toward Kira's gene sequencer. Kira looked at the machine and Leia then asked "what does it say?" Kira then said "the results are in the 2 of you are fraternal twins." Leia and I then said "I need mouth wash I kiss my brother/sister."

 **Vader pov**

After I regained my barring I was called my master, Emperor Palpantine, he said to me "Vader come to my chambers and report why my death star was destroyed." I then made the trip to see him and report. I said "master we have a problem the death star was destroyed my rebels using a new type of space battle droid resistant to beam weapons. On the good side I managed to kill my former master but he may have trained 2 new Jedi before I killed him 1 boy and 1 girl. The girl is most troublesome she said the name of a sith lord you told me before the clone wars ended Darth plagues." The emperor then perked up and asked me "how did she know that name and were did she come from did she manage to find his lab?" I then said "I don't know master but the princess sent the droid to Tatooine so my guess is there." Then he said "leave my site and take as many storm troopers as you need to comb the planet of your birth check for anything of value and bring it back to me." I then said "yes master I will bring something to redeem myself of my failure."

I then took 75 storm troopers and shuttle to Tatooine and as soon as we arrived in the space around the desert planet I felt someone with a great deal of hate. It ended up being an escape pod with a boy roughly 17 years old, The boy had black spiky hair and a red spacesuit that had the name 'Asuka' on the right chest. I then sent the storm troopers to the planet to comb the planet while I woke the boy up.

I then asked the black hair soldier "what is your name boy?" he said "who are you?" I responded with "tell me your name first then I will tell you mine." He said "Shin Asuka. ZAFT soldier gundam pilot." I then replied with "my name is Darth Vader." It didn't take long for the storm troopers to find a pod and in it was another giant battle droid and I told the troopers to bring the droid to the shutter. Shin stared at the unit and I asked him "do you know what the giant droid is?" the black haired boy said "I don't know its designation but I do know what it is called, Gundam." I then asked "do you know a brown haired girl that can pilot 1 of those as well and can you pilot that gundam as you call the droid." he said to me "yes to both the girl is kira Yamato and she killed my sister and I think I can pilot this gundam and will pilot it for you if you give me a chance to kill that girl and avenge my sister."

the trooper, shin and I with the Gundam in tow went back to the emperor and I told him "you will refer to me as lord or master Vader from this point on and we are going to see the emperor so you bow in his presence unless he says to rise." Inside the throne room I told my master "we were successful in finding someone that could become very strong in the dark side and another of the rebel weapon that was used to destroy the death star, but the only thing that could be a lab we would was destroyed the girl might have all of the holocrons it contained." The emperor then point to shin and said "what is your name boy and do you want power." He said "yes my emperor if you give me power for my revenge I will do whatever you need of me." He said "good when your training is complete and you get your revenge I will give you a new name." the old man then look at me and said "Vader and take him make him more useful than those useless inquisitors you trained a few years ago,"

 **Shin will be primary counter to kira from this point till return of the Jedi arc. Next will be more bleach to Ru. The next arc of this will be based on the current marvel star wars/Darth Vader comics/a few of the new expanded universe novels. Also please vote on the poll posted on my profile it will determine other stories I will update from this point until at least December.**


	4. poll push

new poll is up for story to update after Sage of Britannia part1

please vote order of update determined by votes


	5. adoption noticr

this story isnt 100% dead just i dont have time to write

i do have ideas and might get back to it but for now it is up for adoption


End file.
